The Ultimate King Devil Beast Strikes Back
is the twenty-fourth episode of Ultraman Orb. Summary Maga Orochi has been reborn as its fully developed form, Magata no Orochi, the legendary Devourer of Worlds. Plot In one evening, three monsters, Demaaga, Telesdon and Gomess (S) arise from the ground. As Orb in Hurricane Slash appears, all three monsters suddenly passed out. Orb checks on Telesdon and discovered that all three of them died instantly, as he slowly closes the monster’s eyelid. The next day, Naomi awakens herself from the same childhood dream she had. This time, Naomi was in Natasha’s place, and when an explosion from Maga-Zetton’s attack is about to approach her, she was rescued by an unknown figure. Gai was curious by this, although he believes that a recent heatwave that struck Tokyo may be the cause but aside from that, another strings of incidents happened such as aliens leaving Earth with their UFO, sea monsters such as the Ragon family and Gubila left the Japanese sea and subterranean monsters collapsing after arising from the ground. Jetta and Shin decide to visit a civilian who has the original copy of the Pacific Records that was thought to be lost. Professor Kishine, the book’s original holder passed away two months prior but his wife mentioned her husband’s words that the book needs to be sealed away and revealing it on the wrong time would bring chaos to the world. Meanwhile in Japan’s VTL headquarters, the director Suganuma was called by the solitary-confined Juggler, relaying him the message that the final King Demon Beast shall appear and they have two hours left. The director is sceptical of this but Juggler’s reason is to ensure that he would not die in captivity. The monster’s location is where eight pulses connected, which is coincided with a cases of buildings sinking. Juggler’s message was relayed to the news: “The Maga-Orochi that Ultraman Orb defeated was little more than a larva and during its destruction, its life descended to the ground and soon it will appear from the chrysalis of Earth in its mature stage. That monster would be known as Magata no Orochi and soon enough, the whole state would be consumed. ”. Soon, another string of Magata no Orochi’s signature appearance occur around the Tokyo Tower, such as: the detection of a strange heat source from beneath that was hotter than the Earth’s core (10,000 C), another wave of sinking buildings and increasing number of storms in the Japan airspace. Juggler mentioned that to stop Magata no Orochi’s revival, they must strike the monster’s underground chrysalis right before it matures. One of the executives suggests using their latest ICBM Spiner R-1 that was developed by the Paris branch headquarters. Although knowing the risk of its 10 kilometre-range explosion, they have no choice as humanity’s fate is in their hands. The evacuation on Tokyo is still on progress, with the news had been received by Jetta and Shin as well. From Prof. Kishine’s wife, she mentioned that “when an arrow like a bolt from the heavens strikes with wicked force, Orochi is reborn.” She gives them the record itself, as her husband already wanted to give the SSP, having known of their tracks in the website. Feeling moved by their words, they soon move out. Gai and Naomi race to the VTL headquarters, sensing a hidden plot from Juggler when he tries to “help” humanity. As chaos ensues during the evacuation, Gai entered Juggler’s captivity and the latter said that although he was only informing them of their impending doom, the true cause of it would not be his own doing but rather humanity themselves. Gai realizes it too late and VTL had already launched the missile to the Tokyo Tower. While watching the Pacific Records’ picture, he discovers a peculiar illustration that matches said tower and the Spiner R-1 (acting as “an arrow like a bolt from the sky”) fulfils the prediction. The missile’s explosion was absorbed onto the ground and releasing Magata no Orochi, who proceed to consume everything in its path while bringing disaster to the city itself. Gai transforms into Orb Thunder Breastar, the same power he used to destroy Orochi before but the combined forces of the original King Demon Beasts’ powers and its own were too much for him to handle. Although at first doubting it, Jetta finally goes with Shin’s plan to approach said monster to discover its weakness as they have the Pacific Records in their possession. Orb resorted to use Orb Origin and utilize Orb Supreme Calibur but his attack was quickly “eaten” . Juggler at that time escapes captivity after taking down the security guards, reverting to his original outfit from his debut. Jetta and Shin tries to approach closer to the two giants but soon caught in the attack and Orb received a shot on his own Color Timer, forcing to revert to Gai. Seeing the battle from afar, Naomi rushes to the scene and discovers Gai but Juggler still wants to taunt his own rival, going as far as slicing Naomi with his Katana in front of Gai’s own eyes. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : *Reporter: *Announcer: *Professor Kishine: * : * : * : * : *Civilian: , *Girl: Suit Actors * : * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Orb **Hurricane Slash **Thunder Breastar **Orb Origin Kaiju/Seijin *Magata no Orochi *Telesdon *Gomess *Demaaga Easter Eggs * This episode is a tribute to the Ultraseven episode, The Courageous Battle * Magata no Orochi defeating Orb with his penetration beam is a reference to Gatanothor, Ultraman Tiga's final kaiju. * The Spiner R-1 missile might be a reference to a planet destroying missile also called "R-1" from Ultraseven episode "Super Weapon R-1" Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Orb Episodes Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Two Part Episodes